choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaleri
Kaleri '(Japanese: 'カレリ Kareri) is the chief firefighter, housed at the Kaleri Fire Station in Brachy, and is old friends with Zeltaf the inventor. He is an old fire truck, with an unfortunate backache that can sometimes impair him in his duties. Despite this, he likes to keep as busy as possible, and still do his best. However, he does have a tendency to fall into quite a panic and shout when there is an emergency. When he does need help, he will ask for your assistance. He is also a great fan of Asian culture, and especially likes to listen to music from the region. After some in-game months have passed, you will receive a letter from Zeltaf, who asks if you can go and visit to check up on Kaleri. When you do meet with him, one of two possible events will occur, during two specific in-game seasons. The first of these is the Fire Fighting Game event, which will only occur during Winter. Kaleri will be shouting in a panic as usual, and frantically urges you to help with putting out a house fire (actually, five house fires). He will give you the fire hose part to extinguish the flames, and if you agree to help, the event will begin. Once you have successfully extinguished all the fires, he is most grateful, although will not give you any reward. The second of these is the Fire Hydrant Bursting Game event, which will only occur during Autumn. Kaleri will be losing his nerve over yet another emergency, where fire hydrants across town are bursting and leaking water. He informs that he can't stop the water himself, and asks for your help. He will give you the wrench part to tighten all the hydrants back to normal, and if you agree to help, the event will begin. Once you have repaired all of the hydrants, he gives you CD 10 as a reward. Quotes * "I'm so busy...you there! Fighting a fire is a battle against time." * "Hey, you there! Fighting fires involves taking risks." * "Oh, no...you there! Fighting a fire involves nerves of steel." *''(When the Fire Fighting Game event occurs)'' "Oh my god! Oh my god! Hey! You just showed up at a perfect time! Come on! Hurry up!" :: Protagonist: "What's going on here?" : "Don't you see? There's a fire in the house! Don't you know? The house is on fire! Use this fire hose to stop it!" *''(After he gives you the hose part to use)'' "It's ok. You don't have to thank me. Anyway, can you hurry up?" *''(If protagonist agree to help him)'' "Good luck! Hurry, hurry! You only have 3 minutes to do it." *''(If protagonist refuse to help him)'' "Please, Make up your mind. If you don't want to do it, don't. Then please ask someone else. Please move out of my way." *''(When he rewards protagonist with the CD for successfully extinguishing all the house fires for the first time)'' "Thank you! I wouldn't know what to do if the house (text cut off) It's ok. You don't have to thank me. Here, take this with you. If you have any problems, I'll give you advice. See you." *''(After successfully extinguishing all the house fires on future occasions)'' "Thank you! I wouldn't know what to do if the house (text cut off). It's ok. You don't have to thank me. If you have any problems, I'll give you advice. See you." *''(After failing to extinguish all the house fires)'' "Oh noooo! You haven't extinguished the fire completely yet! It's ok. I'll do the rest. When the house is on fire again, please do it properly." *''(When the Fire Hydrant Bursting Game event occurs)'' "Oh my god! Oh my god! Great timing! You came just when I need you! Come on! Hurry up!" :: Protagonist: "What's going on here?" : "Don't you see? I'm having a problem with (text cut off) It's out of control! I can't stop the water! Use this wrench to stop it!" *''(After he gives protagonist the wrench part to use)'' "It's Ok. You don't have to thank me. Anyway, can you hurry up?" *''(If protagonist agree to help him)'' "Good luck! Hurry, hurry! You only have 3 minutes to do it." *''(If protagonist refuse to help him)'' "Please, make up your mind. If you don't want to do it, don't. Please ask someone else, Ok? Move out of my way!" *''(After successfully fixing all the hydrants)'' "Thank you! If the water runs out, I can't put out (text cut off) It's ok, you don't have to thank me. If you have any problems, I'll give you advice. See you." *''(After failing to fix all the hydrants)'' "Oh, nooo! You haven't completely stopped the water yet! It's ok, I'll do the rest. When the fire hydrant has a problem again, I'll do it properly." Trivia *Kaleri's name has a possibly intentional resemblance to the word "calory". *The fire hose part Kaleri gives you to use in the Fire Fighting Game event is unique and exclusive. It cannot be obtained or used elsewhere in the game, via normal means. *The wrench part Kaleri gives you to use in the Fire Hydrant Bursting Game event is unique and exclusive. It cannot be obtained or used elsewhere in the game, via normal means. *When the Fire Fighting Game event occurs, Kaleri will speak of there being specifically one house fire, when in fact you must travel around the town and extinguish five house fires in total. *After successfully completing the Fire Fighting Game event, Kaleri will say "Thank you! I wouldn't know what to do if the house". The text here is cut off, and he most likely would have closed the sentence with the words: "burned down." *When the Fire Hydrant Bursting Game event occurs, Kaleri will say "Don't you see? I'm having a problem with". The text here is cut off, and he most likely would have closed the sentence with one of the following examples: "burst fire hydrants." / "fire hydrants." / "hydrants." *After successfully completing the Fire Hydrant Bursting Game event, Kaleri will say "Thank you! If the water runs out, I can't put out". The text here is cut off, and he most likely would have closed the sentence with the word: "fires." *Kaleri makes an appearance in the game’s intro sequence, and can be seen sitting and cheering in the High Speed Oval circuit grand stand, immediately behind the Nissan 350Z protagonist vehicle. Category:Characters Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Brachy Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters